


Monday 15

by ChickenBrown



Series: 365 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Final abierto?, Fluff, M/M, o lo que estoy haciendo haha, ojalá supiera usar tags(?), ooc? tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBrown/pseuds/ChickenBrown
Summary: Jean Kirstein conoció a Eren Jaeger hace un año en un concierto.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: 365 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742032
Kudos: 3





	Monday 15

Atrapado en la situación, Jean no podía pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que deseaba volver al cuarto de hotel donde él y sus amigos se hospedaban. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, a penas podía respirar con lo congestionada que tenía la nariz, seguro tenía fiebre y sentía la garganta seca, como si no hubiese bebido un litro de agua entero apenas se levantó. Pero había prometido a Connie acompañarlo a mirar una de las atracciones turísticas que ofrecía la ciudad a donde habían decidido ir en sus cortas vacaciones. También él deseaba ver el ritual desde que había escuchado al respecto, había sido él mismo quien se lo había contado a Connie. Desde entonces habían planeado empezar su día desde antes de que el sol saliera y caminar juntos para ver el espectáculo.

Para su mala suerte, se había levantado con un resfriado que probablemente lo tumbaría en la cama el resto del día. Connie había sugerido que lo olvidaran y volvieran a la cama, pero el ritual que deseaban ver sólo se llevaba a cabo los viernes, cuando el primer rayo del sol se asomaba por el horizonte, así que él mismo había insistido en ir.

Justo ahora, esperando a que el evento iniciara, se preguntaba si de verdad quería verlo más de lo que quería volver para acurrucarse en la cama. Comenzaba a cuestionarse lo mucho que se negó a quedarse a descansar y el esfuerzo que tomó caminar media ciudad para poder llegar al lugar donde se encontraba parado esperando. Lugar que se encontraba en completa oscuridad debido a que el ritual requería hacerse sólo con la luz natural, con la brisa mañanera de la costa torturando su cuerpo con fiebre. Tal vez era cosa del resfriado, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente había valido la pena.

Entonces, el primer rayo del sol apareció en el horizonte y el ritual comenzó. Llevado a cabo en silencio, las cámaras prohibidas, los turistas limitados por una línea que no debía cruzarse. Un ritual nativo, llevado a cabo de forma espiritual, con la firme creencia de que la luz del sol bendecía a la ciudad cada amanecer, que debían honrarlo y ofrecer sus agradecimientos con cada llegada del alba. Y Jean recordó por qué el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Hace un año Jean conoció a su verdadero amor.

El verano pasado había tomado lo más mínimo en una mochila y había viajado a otro país para asistir al último concierto de la banda que había crecido escuchando religiosamente. Su boleto de avión lo llevaría al país vecino la mañana del día del concierto, y de vuelta la noche siguiente. A penas un día y medio, pero sería su primera vez viajando solo. Había dudado varias veces antes de subir al avión, y cada vez terminó decidiendo que no podría perdonarse si se perdía aquel concierto. En pocas horas ya se encontraba bajando del avión, dirigiéndose al lugar del evento

Estando solo en un lugar con tantas personas reunidas, sin conocer a nadie, en una ciudad donde nunca había estado, Jean se había sentido más solo y perdido que nunca. Pero la emoción de asistir al concierto aún se mantenía revoloteando en su estómago.

Quizás había sido esto último, tal vez que ambos habían viajado con motivos similares, pero esa noche el chico que estuvo en el asiento izquierdo durante el concierto lo hizo creer que el destino existía, y que los había unido esa noche.

Con el final del concierto, y la marcha de los asistentes volviendo a casa, Jean se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando del paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que le había parecido tan ajena por la mañana, tomado de la mano con el extraño que había conocido sólo unas horas atrás. Perdido en el frenesí de emociones que agolpaban su corazón, se permitió disfrutar de la noche con el chico que le entendía como si compartieran la misma alma.

El mismo chico con el que había visto el amanecer, con el que había esperado al atardecer, de quien se había despedido con el corazón en la mano en el aeropuerto, y a quien no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. El mismo que no podía olvidar a pesar del corto tiempo que habían compartido.

Eren se había llevado con él la mejor noche de su vida, su no su corazón y lo había dejado con nada más que anhelo. Aquella noche, Jean guardó en su alma cada palabra que había escuchado, cada gesto, cada caricia, la sensación del calor de sus manos unidas.

Y ahora, tras un año de haberlo conocido, Jean recordaba mirando el ritual del que le había hablado Eren. Intentaba sentirse más cerca de él mirando el mismo espectáculo que él con sus propios ojos. Tal vez intentaba apaciguar el anhelo, o quizás intentaba convencerse de que aquella noche no volvería a suceder.

Quizás la magia que percibía en el ritual era sólo un efecto provocado por la fiebre, y los recuerdos que llegaban repentinamente a él con la luz del amanecer podrían ser a causa de le necesidad de descansar de su cuerpo. Al final, cuando los turistas se dispersaban lentamente, Jean podría jurar que se encontraba alucinando al creer que los ojos verdes que le observaban desde el horizonte eran los mismos de los que se había despedido hace un año. Los mismos que había soñado volver a encontrar alguna vez entre el mar de gente.

Pero, de pronto, supo que era realidad cuando se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo una cálida mano posarse sobre su rostro afiebrado, y la persona frente a él preguntó con una mirada preocupada si se encontraba bien.

—¿Jean? ¿Me oyes? — escuchó, y de pronto volvió en sí.

—Creo que su cerebro se está derritiendo por la fiebre — ofreció Connie, sosteniendo parte de su peso con un brazo sobre su espalda —. Siempre supe que un día se volvería estúpido juntándose con nosotros, pero nunca esperé que fuera en medio de este viaje.

Jean lo miró con recelo, y asestó un golpe sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Quién se volvió estúpido? — respondió, dándose cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza que había sentido al volver a casa había cesado. Quizás la fiebre le había bajado también.

—¡Hey! ¡Volviste! ¿En qué planeta estabas? — exclamó Connie, ni una pizca preocupado por él.

Eren sonrió frente a ellos sin despegar la mirada de Jean, quien correspondía a su mirada, bebiendo cada momento, dejando su corazón volverse loco, y controlando el anhelo de acercarse y abrazarlo para un momento más privado. Pero podía ver la misma añoranza en los ojos verdes.

Y decidió que esta vez no se despediría tan fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D  
> Vengo a dejar este ficlet por aquí(?)  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> Especiales agradecimientos a mi soulmate <3  
> Y eso es todo por hoy, espero volver a pasarme por aquí pronto.  
> En fin, espero que estén bien. Cuídense mucho, por fi <3
> 
> Mis mejores deseos,  
> ChickenBrown.


End file.
